Z Character creation
CHARACTER SHEER What sort of character do you wanna play? Name Try not to pick anything super outrageous, unless you're purposely going for that. Age If you're playing a persona user, you get to pick between 15 and 16. Physical Appearance It's the future, a lot of funky aesthetic stuff is probably available because of it, like ridiculous contact lenses and stuff, but keep it human. Personality What're they like? History You can go as in-depth as you'd like, but there should be a limit to what the public knows of your character's history. Arcana This is important. SUPER IMPORTANT. There can only be one persona user of each arcana, but multiple NPCs can pick the same arcana. Look at your character, and look at the cards, and ask yourself which fits best. Weapon One of any kind. Yes, we do differentiate between katanas, claymores, and short swords, but not between knives and daggers. Persona What mythological/religious figure is lurking in your character's head? Don't just pick randomly, make this count. This is only for the starter. Shintai See the shintai page for more information. COMBAT The first thing one must keep in mind when rolling up a combat sheet for your character is WHO THEY ARE and WHAT PERSONA THEY HAVE and WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE THEM TO DO. ARCHETYPE The second thing you must do is select an archetype. *'Jacks-Of-All-Trades' have neither bonuses or negatives. They do a little bit of everything, but do not excel at one thing. *'Warriors' are usually hardy physical combat specialists and do poorly with magic. +2 STR/-2 INT *'Thieves' are the agile, stealthy sort. They prefer physical combat as well, but aren’t quite as good in face-to-face confrontations as their warrior friends. Conversely they’re usually much better at handling magic. +2 AGI, -2 END *'Mages' are the exact opposite of warriors. They are generally considered frail and bad at physical confrontation, but their mastery over magic more than makes up for it. +2 INT, -2 END *'Clerics' are much less squishy mages with, normally, limited offense but a plethora of tricks to keep themselves and their party up and surviving anything thrown at them. +1 INT, +2 END, -3 LUK *'Support' is a class unto itself. Someone with support does very poorly in all aspects of combat, usually, so they opt to stay out. Luckily they also have a number of tricks to help their friends or hinder their enemies during a fight. See support for details. These archetypes, however, are not your final step here. You must create a CLASS that fits with these archetypes. The CLASS is what truly determines your character’s abilities and fighting style. You could select MAGE for an archetype but BATTLEMAGE for a class and play a character similar to a red mage. All classes may have additional bonuses (and must include negatives if so) to stats up to +/-3 Or CLASS Select a class and decide the stat bonuses for yourself. Try to keep it balanced and in line with everything. ATTRIBUTES The third step is choosing your attributes. But wait, why choose a class before attributes? Because, dummy, a character CANNOT have less than 1 in any attribute. That means that if you choose an archetype and a class that puts your character at -6 LUCK (a cleric archetype with a class sub-type that also gives -3 LUK) that you must then give your character a score of 7 luck. There are five attributes to spend your allotted 60 points in, with the maximum in any stat (excluding BONUSES FROM CLASSES) being 20. *'Strength' - Affects most weapon’s damage, carrying capacity, and skill checks requiring brute force such as ramming open doors. *'Agility' - Affects turn order, dodging/hit score, certain weapon’s damage, and skill checks requiring coordination or speed such as walking across extremely narrow pathways or running from boulders. *'Endurance' - Affects HP, HP growth, armor, status resistances and skill checks requiring constitution. *'Intelligence' - Affects SP total, SP growth, and skill checks requiring intelligence such as working out a non-RP puzzle. *'Luck' - Luck affects all bonus rolls by a fourth of its total value, rounded down. In addition it increases your critical hit range and damage bonus, probability of repeated attacks, treasure and money looted from chests and monsters, and skills checks requiring chance such as coin flips. The range of these attributes is 1-20. You may not have a 0 in any category. 1-4 in any category means your character is bad, 5-8 means they’re below average, 9-12 is average, 12-15 is above average, 16-18 is amazing, and 19-20 is borderline superhuman 1-4 = poor 5-8 = mediocre 9-12 = average 13-15 = high 16-18 = amazing 19-20 = are they human? Ability scores can be boosted in combat. They may also be drained as well. PROFICIENCIES Proficiencies are basically a way to allow your character access to the tiers of various abilities. Each point into one category will allow you access to abilities in that respective category level. For example, a character with four points slotted into fire magic would gain access to ragnarok, a character with one point in physical combat would be allowed to use blade slash, and etc., etc., *Fire magic *Ice magic *Wind magic *Light magic *Dark magic *Water magic *Earth magic *Electric magic *Almighty Magic *Physical *Defensive *Stealth *Recovery *Status *Buffs/Debuffs *Reflects/traps/absorbs *Mimicry *Enemy Skills A detailed list of all of the abilities will appear later. ABILITIES Your character will start off with three abilities of the level 1 variety.